Naughty Kiss
by UchiHaruno Misaki
Summary: AU [Ficlet-SasuSaku] Aku menyukai bibir manismu ini. Mulai hari ini, bibirmu akan menjadi santapanku setiap hari/Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana dengan nasib bibirku ke depannya? Aku tahu aku tak bisa lepas dengan mudah dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang menggunakan keculunannya untuk menyembunyikan jati dirinya sebagai seorang badboy! Rate: T sedikit menjurus(?)
1. The First

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Naughty Kiss**

A Naruto Fanfiction by UchiHaruno Misaki

.

**[SasuSaku]**

* * *

_Sial!_ Kenapa buku tugasku tertinggal di kelas segala? Bagaimana ini? Hari sudah hampir gelap, aku yakin di kelas pasti sudah tidak ada orang, hanya sebagian siswa yang mengikuti ekstrakurikuler masih tertinggal di halaman. Kalau bukan karena ada tugas yang harus dikumpulkan besok, demi Tuhan aku tidak akan kembali mengambilnya.

Ah, tunggu! Apa aku belum mengenalkan siapa aku? Baiklah, namaku Sakura Haruno, putri tunggal dari pasangan Haruno Kizashi dan Haruno Mebuki. Aku bukanlah orang kaya, orangtuaku hanya seorang pedagang ramen di kedai sederhana milik kami. Oh, sekarang aku berada di tingkat akhir Senior High School. Baiklah, kurasa cukup sampai di sini perkenalannya.

Kini, aku sudah berdiri di depan pintu kelasku, dan suasananya sangat gelap hanya sedikit cahaya yang masuk dari jendela. Ya, pantas saja gelap karena letak kelasku memang berada di ujung koridor. Menghela napas pelan; baiklah! Perlahan aku membuka pintu kelas.

_Grep! Chu~_

Astaga! Kejadiannya begitu cepat! Apa yang terjadi? Jantungku berdetak cepat ketika mendadak ada yang menarik tanganku secara paksa dan menidurkanku di lantai, ia berada di atasku dan lebih mengejutkan adalah ... dia melumat bibirku membabi buta! Aku tidak jelas melihatnya! Demi Tuhan! Siapa?

"Umhhh?! Si–mh—apah?!" aku berusaha membuka mulutku untuk bicara, dan menolak serangannya. Astaga! _First kiss_-ku!

"Mhh! Hmm ... ahnn!" aku terus meronta, tapi ia semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Ya, Tuhan demi dewa Janshin yang sering paman Hidan ucapkan di mulutnya! Seseorang di atasku ini melumat dan menghisap bibirku rakus! Oh, bibirku perih! Ibuuuuuuuu! Tolong akuuuuu!

_Plop_!

Aku menghela napas rakus ketika akhirnya ia melepaskan tautan bibirnya dari bibirku.

"Hn, ini hukuman karena kau terlambat, sayang." Ucapnya datar, lalu ia kembali melumat bibirku rakus.

_DEG_!

S-sayang? Demi Tuhan! Siapa yang dia panggil sayang? Bukan aku 'kan? Tunggu-tunggu! Suara ini ... aku kenal! Ah, ini 'kan suara ... ASTAGA! Demi apa! Ini 'kan suara Uchiha Sasuke! Teman sekelasku, si pria _freak _kaca mata tebal itu 'kan? Apa yang terjadi dengannya ia masih melumat bibirku, ia benar-benar ganas sekali. Aku belum pernah berciuman apalagi ciuman panas seperti ini.

Aku mencoba mendorongnya sekuat tenaga, pasti ada yang salah. _Bruk_! Aku berhasil mendorongnya! Akhirnya.

"Kenapa kau mendorongku? Bukankah selama ini kau selalu mencuri ciumanku?" Gumam Sasuke datar. Oh, astaga! Apa dia belum sadar telah mencium _siapa_?

Walaupun gelap, aku masih bisa melihat dia menyapu bibirnya dengan lidahnya sendiri, dia terlihat puas dengan apa yang dilakukannya tadi. Jangan lupakan kaca mata tebal yang masih menempel di hidungnya itu! Oh … Tuhan, mengapa kau biarkan keperawanan bibirku direnggut olehnya? Si culun menyebalkan!

"Hey! Apa kau sudah gila, hah?" bentakku tajam.

Kulihat tubuh Sasuke menegang, dan kedua mata hitamnya di balik kacamata tebalnya itu menatapku tajam. "Kau ... Sakura Haruno?" katanya sedikit ragu.

Aku mengelap kasar bibirku dengan punggung tanganku, dan menatapnya nyalang. Dia sudah mengambil kesucian bibirku! Demi Tuhan, ingin menangis rasanya. Selama ini aku menjaga kesucian bibirku untuk pujaan hatiku; Ootsutsuki Toneri yang kini sedang berada di Otogakure, tapi ini ... Uchiha Sasuke, aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu!

Aku masih duduk di lantai dengan wajah menunduk aku sangat kesal, malu dan takut.

Kulihat pemuda culun tidak ketulungan itu berdiri dan dalam kegelapan. Dia berjalan menghampiriku, lalu berjongkok di hadapanku dan menyentuh daguku dengan jari telunjuknya. "Hn, salah sasaran ternyata. Kukira kau Shion, siswi yang diam-diam selalu menciumku di perpustakaan itu." Ucapnya angkuh.

Tunggu ... Shion? APA? Tidak mungkin! Primadona sekolah mencium Sasuke si culun ini? Ha! Mustahil.

"Harusnya aku menyadari hal itu ketika kurasakan permukaan bibirmu berbeda dengan para wanita yang sering membuka mulutnya untukku. _Well_, Sakura Haruno ...," pemuda culun itu mendekat ke arahku. Astaga! Mau apa dia?

_Chu_-

"Hmmmp!" Tidak! Dia melahap bibirku lagi! Tuhan … _plop_!

Dia melepaskan ciumannya dan langsung menjilat pipiku. Panas. "Aku menyukai bibir manismu ini. Mulai hari ini, bibirmu akan menjadi santapanku setiap hari. Aku akan memutuskan para wanitaku, karena kupikir dengan bibirmu saja aku akan merasa lebih dari cukup." Tuturnya dengan nada ... menggoda? Astaga! Apakah dunia mulai kiamat? Aku tak menyangka si culun, _freak plus _kutu buku ini ternyata si _good kisser_?

Tubuhku membeku ketika untuk yang kesekian kalinya Sasuke mencium bibirku. Apakah dia serius dengan kata-katanya? Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana dengan nasib bibirku ke depannya? Aku tahu aku tak bisa lepas dengan mudah dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang menggunakan keculunannya untuk menyembunyikan jati dirinya sebagai seorang _badboy_!

_Shannarooooooo_!

…

A/N : Ngga tau kenapa Sasa lagi demen bikin fic ringan kayak giini xD Well, semoga suka.


	2. Ramen's Kiss

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Naughty Kiss**

A Naruto Fanfiction by UchiHaruno Misaki

.

**[SasuSaku]**

* * *

"Sakura!"

Aku mendengus kesal karena untuk kesekian kalinya ibuku meneriakkan namaku dari lantai bawah. Demi Tuhan! Kukira ibu akan berhenti berteriak ketika dengan sengaja aku tidak mengindahkan panggilannya dari setengah jam yang lalu, tapi ternyata ibuku yang sangat berkepala batu itu tidak pernah menyerah untuk berteriak.

_Sial!_

Kuangkat kepalaku dari tumpukkan bantal di ranjangku dengan malas dan melirik jam dinding yang ternyata sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam.

_Hahh!_

Pasti ibu menyuruhku untuk jaga kedai ramennya. Ya, itu memang sudah tugasku setiap hari. Menjaga kedai ramen sebelum tutup adalah tugasku. Sebenarnya aku tidak pernah keberatan untuk hal ini, tapi ... aku teringat kembali kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu di sekolah. Demi Tuhan! Ciuman pertamaku musnah sudah.

Uchiha Sasuke! Dia! Lelaki jahat dengan topeng sok culunnya itu ... telah merampas keperawanan bibirku dan telah membuatku menangis berjam-jam karena hal itu. Moodku untuk menjaga kedai malam ini hancur sudah karena dia!

Jika sudah begini, lalu bagaimana dengan pangeran berkuda putihku? Toneri-_kun_, sahabat sejak bayiku, cinta sejatiku, dan calon suami masa depanku? Masa iya aku harus berbohong jika bibirku sudah tidak suci lagi? Itu dosa. Aku tidak mau masuk neraka. Tapi kalau aku jujur ...

Hiyaaaa! Bagaimana jika Toneri-_kun _menyangka aku bukan gadis baik-baik karena hal ini? Apalagi, aku tidak punya surat sah kejandaan bibirku yang sudah tidak perawan lagi! Huwaaaaa! Kuacak rambut merah mudaku frustasi dan kulempar semua boneka, bantal dan gulingku ke bawah ranjang.

"SAKURA!"

"IYA, BU! AKU AKAN TURUN!" balasku berteriak.

Baiklah! Lupakan si culun mesum menyebalkan, pantat ayam, sok tampan—_tunggu!_ Coret yang terakhir, karena dia tidak tampan sama sekali! Apalagi kaca matanya yang—ukh! Pokoknya lupakan si Sasuke itu! Lupakan dia, Haruno Sakura! Semangat!

Lagi pula, ciuman pertamaku masih utuh _kok_. Yang mencium itu Sasuke, bukan aku! Jadi ciuman pertamaku akan tetap kuberikan pada Toneriku. Haha! Kau memang cerdas, Sakura!

Aku turun dari ranjang dan bergegas mengganti seragam sekolah yang tidak sempat kuganti karena moodku yang hancur oleh si—_cukup! _Lupakan.

Setelah memeriksa keadaanku yang sudah lebih baik dari yang tadi, aku pun bergegas keluar menuruni anak tangga menuju lantai bawah di mana letak kedai ramen keluargaku berada.

…

Sesampainya di kedai, kulihat ayah dan ibu sedang sibuk melayani para pelanggan yang cukup ramai pada malam hari ini. Ya, aku sangat bersyukur kedai ramen ini selalu ramai, dengan begitu kebutuhan sehari-hari keluargaku cukup terpenuhi.

Pernah aku membayangkan bagaimana rasanya hidup serba kecukupan seperti teman-temanku di sekolah, pasti menyenangkan. Tapi, aku sadar, nasibku jauh lebih baik dari mereka para orang kaya. Kenapa? Ya, mereka memang tidak pernah kekurangan uang, tapi mereka sangat kurang mendapatkan perhatian dan kasih sayang dari orangtua mereka. Melihat fakta itu, aku sangat bersyukur dilahirkan di keluarga ini, ya walaupun hidup sederhana, tapi aku sangat bahagia dengan kasih sayang dan perhatian penuh dari keluargaku.

_Aku mencintai mereka._

"Sakura! Kenapa kau bengong di sana? Ayo cepat bantu, ayah dan ibu!" ibu berteriak dan aku langsung tersadar dari lamunanku.

"Iya, Bu!" segera saja aku menghampirinya.

"Nah, bawa dua mangkuk ramen ini ke meja pojok sana!" ibu memberikan nampannya padaku dan menunjukkan meja yang dimaksud.

Kuikuti arah pandang ibu dan ternyata di sana ada—eh! Dia 'kan Uzumaki Naruto? Teman sekelasku. Dia terlihat membicarakan sesuatu dengan temannya yang duduk membelakangiku. Baiklah, tanpa membuang waktu lagi aku pun melangkah menuju mejanya.

Naruto berhenti berbicara ketika aku sampai di mejanya. Lelaki pirang itu tersenyum lebar padaku. "Hai, Sakura-_chan_!"

Aku hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk padanya. Kuletakkan dua mangkuk di sana, satu di depan Naruto dan satu lagi di depan—_kulirik sejenak pemuda berpakaian hitam itu yang duduk di depan Naruto_—dan demi apa? Dia tampan sekali! Tapi, sepertinya wajahnya tidak asing. Siapa ya? Ah, sudahlah. Ketika aku akan meraih nampanku kembali, mendadak sebuah tangan putih kekar meraih pergelangan tangan kiriku.

"Eh?" kutatap pemuda tampan tadi dengan bingung. "Ada apa ya?" tanyaku. Barangkali ada sesuatu yang ingin dia pesan.

Dia hanya diam. Memandangku tajam dengan mata—_astaga_! Kenapa aku merasa familiar dengannya? Siapa dia sebenarnya? "Maaf tanganku," ujarku risih ketika ia masih mencengkeram tanganku. Dia masih diam.

"Oi! _Teme_! Apa yang kaulakukan? Cepat lepaskan!" seru Naruto. Barangkali dia merasa tidak enak dengan tingkah aneh temannya ini padaku.

Alih-alih melepaskan, pemuda itu malah menarikku hingga kini aku duduk di pangkuannya. Catat; _**di pangkuannya**_! Aku segera menatapnya kaget begitu pula Naruto.

"Hn, ambil saja ramenku, _Dobe_," Ucapannya membuatku dan Naruto melongo. "Aku sudah menemukan makananku."

"Hey apa yang _humppppfttt_—"

Mataku langsung melotot ngeri ketika tanpa aba-aba dia ... menciu—tidak! Tapi, _MELAHAP BIBIRKU! DI DEPAN NARUTO!_ Astaga! Jangan-jangan—_tunggu_! Kalau tidak salah, Naruto memanggilnya apa tadi?_ T-Teme_? Bukan 'kah itu berarti?

"Shh, Sa-su-keh? _Mmmhhh_!" ucapku di sela ciumannya.

Dia melepaskan bibirnya dan menatapku tajam. "Hn," tanpa menghiraukan tatapan hororku (karena pemuda yang sedang memangkuku ini benar Uchiha Sasuke tanpa kaca mata) Sasuke mengalihkan tatapannya pada Naruto yang menganga. "Dia milikku," lalu Sasuke langsung melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutku (yang terbuka saking shocknya) dan mengobrak-abrik segala sesuatu yang ada di dalam mulutku.

Berontak pun percuma. Dia jauh lebih kuat dariku dan dengan sangat terpaksa aku memejamkan mataku, mencoba menahan rasa ketika bibir liarnya menyerangku habis-habisan.

Aku benar-benar bersyukur ayah, ibuku dan para pelanggan lain tidak menyaksikan adegan ciumanku dengan si Sasuke ini (kecuali Naruto yang menahan hidungnya yang berdarah) karena kami berada di pojok kedai, tapi ...

_DEMI TUHAN! BAGAIMANA NASIB BIBIRKU? APA SASUKE AKAN MELAHAP BIBIRKU LAGI DI SETIAP KAMI BERTEMU? SHANNAROO!_

…

A/N : Siapa yang masih inget sama ficlet gajeness ini? Wkwkwk! Tadinya ga mau dilanjut sih, tapi dilanjut aja deh.


	3. Drinks Kiss

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Naughty Kiss**

A Naruto Fanfiction by UchiHaruno Misaki

.

**[SasuSaku]**

* * *

Kulirik matahari yang berada di atas kepalaku dengan lemah. Kenapa rasanya matahari itu semakin mendekatiku? Ya, Tuhan. Tidak tahu 'kah kau jika hambamu ini sedang menderita? Maksudku, saat ini aku sedang berdiri dengan seluruh seragamku yang basah karena keringatku sendiri. Kedua tangan yang kuangkat di atas kepala, pun dengan satu kakiku yang kuangkat. Aku hanya ingin sedikit saja kau meringankan bebanku, Tuhan. Mendungkanlah langit ini dan biarkan aku berteduh sebentar saja.

_Ugh_. Kepalaku mulai pusing. Kerongkonganku terasa kering dan pandanganku mulai berkunang-kunang. Semua ini adalah salah lelaki itu! Uchiha Sasuke ... _huwaaaa _kenapa sih dia itu? Kenapa sejak ciuman mengerikan di kelas kemarin itu dia selalu menggangguku? Dan coba tebak apa yang sedang kulakukaan saat ini?

_**Berdiri di tengah lapangan sekolah dengan terik matahari panas memanggang tubuhku! Coba bayangkan!**_

Kenapa? Simpel. Semua ini berawal sejak si culun itu datang ke kedai ramenku tadi malam dan kalian pasti tahu, dia kembali memperkosa bibirku! Karena kejadian itu, aku tidak bisa tidur. Alhasil aku bangun kesiangan dan terlambat ke sekolah.

Di sinilah diriku berakhir. Dihukum oleh si _killer _Tobirama yang menjabat sebagai guru kedisiplinan. _Geez_! Sial sekali nasibku. Ini adalah kali pertama sejak tiga tahun terakhir aku sekolah, buku kedisiplinanku telah sah tercoret tinta merah mengerikan. Menandakan bahwa ... aku bukan siswi suci lagi! _Huwaaaaa_. Baiklah, maksudku suci dari poin pelanggaran sekolah.

Ya, Tuhan. Padahal aku ini adalah Haruno Sakura si siswi terdisiplin seantero sekolah. Dan gelarku pupus sudah gara-gara si culun pantat ayam itu.

Kuhela napasku dengan lemas. Demi apa pun juga, aku sudah tidak kuat lagi. Sudah empat jam penuh aku berdiri di sini. Aku harus menanggung malu dengan murid yang sesekali melewati koridor, mereka menertawakanku! Tapi sebenarnya aku tidak peduli sih, yang kupedulikan saat ini adalah ... aku haus! Siapa saja tolong berikan aku air!

"Hey, _Forehead_! Sukses dengan hukuman pertamamu ya!"

Oh, lihatlah itu si Ino-_pig_. Enak sekali dia berteriak seperti itu dan berlalu begitu saja tanpa tahu betapa menderitanya aku. Jangan lupakan seringaian jahil yang ia lempar padaku. Tch. Sahabat macam apa dia itu? Menyebalkan.

Aku menghela napasku untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Hahh, jika saja ada pangeran baik hati yang membawa payung untuk meneduhiku dan segelas saja air putih untuk kuminum. Aku bersumpah akan mencium pangeran itu.

"Hn, aku tidak tahu jika seorang Haruno Sakura bisa dihukum juga."

_Deg_!

Kutatap horor seseorang yang sedang berjalan menghampiriku dengan buku tebal di tangannya. Dia ... Uchiha Sasuke!

_Kyaaaa! Dia mau apa?!_

"Apa pedulimu?" Ketusku padanya sambil membuang mukaku ke arah lain.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya di tengah lapangan ini, yang pasti aku harus waspada. Bisa saja dia akan menyerang bibirku di sini. Dia 'kan maniak _kisser _tanpa peduli tempat. Bisa gawat kalau dia menciumku di sini. Aku—_deg_!

A-apa ini? Kenapa pipi kananku terasa dingin? Jangan-jangan ... segera saja aku menoleh dan— "Hn, minumlah." Sasuke menempelkan sekaleng minuman soda dingin di pipiku. Ya, Tuhan.

"Mm," sebisa mungkin aku bersikap tenang walau entah mengapa dadaku berdebar menyebalkan. "Aku sedang dihukum, mana boleh aku minum?"

Yang benar saja! Walaupun aku sangat ingin, aku tidak akan meminum minuman itu karena ... kalian ingat sumpahku di atas? _Ding_! Ya, aku tidak akan pernah menciumnya. Titik. Lebih baik aku mati kehausan dari pada harus mencium si maniak itu.

"Yakin?" Oh, sial. Lihatlah si culun itu menatapku dengan tatapan menyebalkan di balik kaca matanya yang—_ugh_!

Kuangkat daguku tinggi-tinggi. Menantangnya. "Tentu saja," kutatap ia dengan tatapan tajamku. "Dan kau jangan sok baik padaku, Maniak! Sudah sana pergi! Kenapa kau ke sini sih? Bukannya sekarang pelajaran masih berlangsung?"

Kulihat dia mengangkat bahunya tak acuh, lalu dia duduk di rumput dan membuka penutup minuman kaleng itu. Tunggu! Mau apa dia? Meminumnya? Ah, dia pasti ingin menggodaku agar aku mau meminumnya. Tch, silahkan saja. Aku tidak akan tergoda. Haha!

"Hn, sepertinya kau lupa satu hal, Haruno." _Glek_! Sial, kenapa dia meminum minuman itu di depanku sih? Aku 'kan jadi ingin—_tidak_! Tahan, Sakura. Tahan. "Bukan hanya kau yang pintar, tapi aku juga. Tugasku sudah selesai dan kau tidak berhak menyuruhku pergi dari sini."

Aku tidak terlalu mendengarkan apa yang diucapkannya karena titik fokusku saat ini adalah ... minuman kaleng yang ada di tangannya dan caranya menenggak minuman itu dengan nikmat.

Ah, sial, sial! Aku menginginkannya! Aku ...

"Hn, kau mau ini, Haruno?" sial! Lihat 'lah tingkah tololku terlihat olehnya.

Sekali lagi kubuang wajahku dengan kesal. "Tidak. Aku tidak menginginkannya."

_**YA, AKU MENGINGINKANNYA, BAKA! **_

Oh betapa munafiknya aku.

"Oh, baguslah. Lagi pula minuman ini hanya tersisa satu kali tegukan saja." Katanya datar.

Segera saja kembali kutatap nanar Sasuke yang tengah menghabiskan minuman itu. Pupus sudah harapanku untuk minum. Bodoh kau, Sakura! Kenapa tadi kau tidak menerimanya saja? Bodoh, bodoh, bod—_Sreet_! "Eumhhh—!"

_Deg_!

Kejadiannya begitu cepat ketika Sasuke beranjak berdiri dan menarikku ke arahnya, lalu dengan cepat dia kembali ... menciumku! Ya, Tuhan! Aku tidak percaya ini, dia—Uchiha Sasuke menciumku lagi di tengah lapangan! Segera saja kulirik seluruh penjuru lapangan, dan detik berikutnya aku bisa bernapas lega ketika tidak ada saksi mata atas kejadian ini.

_Glek_! Mataku terbelalak lebar ketika cairan rasa asam tertelan olehku. Menyegarkan kerongkonganku yang kering. Tunggu, itu bukan saliva Sasuke 'kan? Ini ... rasa jeruk.

Kutatap Sasuke yang sedang menjilati bibirku dengan sayu. Tadi itu ... Sasuke memberikan sisa minuman dari mulutnya padaku? Astaga.

Dapat kurasakan lidah panasnya mulai menyeruak memasuki celah di antara bibirku yang terbuka dan detik berikutnya lidahnya telah menguasai mulutku. Ciuman ini begitu liar, buas dan ... me-me-menyebalkan!

Aku mencoba meronta, namun Sasuke dengan sigap melilitkan tangan kirinya di pinggangku dan tangannya yang lain menahan wajahku agar tidak lepas darinya.

_Sial! Aku tidak bisa lepas darinya._

Kutatap matanya yang setengah terbuka di balik kaca mata tebalnya, dan dapat kurasakan bibirnya terangkat di sela pagutan kami dengan tatapan arogannya ketika aku berhenti meronta.

_Dia merasa menang! Sial._

Baiklah, untuk yang ketiga kalinya dia telah berhasil mencium bibirku dengan mudah.

_Bagus, Haruno Sakura. Kau telah benar-benar menjadikan bibirmu makanan sehari-harinya. Shannaro!_

…

A/N : Dilanjut lagi deh :D Ini cuma ficlet ya, jadi maklum kalo di setiap chapternya pendek.


	4. Kisses Rescuer

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Naughty Kiss**

A Naruto Fanfiction by UchiHaruno Misaki

.

**[SasuSaku] x Toneri**

* * *

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul empat sore dan aku baru saja pulang dari sekolah. Lalu, aku tidak mungkin melupakan kejadian bagai mimpi yang menimpaku dua hari terakhir ini. Pertama, adalah Uchiha Sasuke yang menciumku di kelas berikut di kedai ramen keluargaku pada malam harinya. Kedua, di lapangan sekolah tadi. Di mana si _freak _menyebalkan itu **memperkosa **bibirku–_lagi_.

Kemudian, apa lagi ini? Kenapa lelaki ini ada di depanku? Haha! Ini tidak mungkin. Pasti ini mimpi. Ya, Tuhan ... tolong tampar aku sekarang! Ini tidak nyata. Ini khayalan. Ini pasti mimpiku. Hahaha! Ini pasti mimpi konyolku selanjutnya 'kan?

Ya, ini pasti—

"_Jenong_, kau 'kah itu?"

_DEG! Ini nyata... oh, my God!_

Dia, lelakiku ... ini nyata? Ya Tuhaaaaaaaaan! Tunggu ... apa katanya? Jenong_?_ **Je ... nong? **_J-e-n-o-ng?_ _**JENONG?!**_ _What the hell?! _Dia masih mengingat panggilan sayangnya untukku!

Aku menatapnya _shock_, setengah tak percaya, setengah _zebel_, setengah _kezel_, setengah marah, setengah senang, sete—baiklah, cukup! Kenapa diriku memiliki banyak sekali setengah? Sebegitu lebarnya 'kah diriku? Setahuku, tubuhku hanya memiliki diameter, baiklah—_sekali lagi_—cukup! Memangnya aku barang yang bisa diukur dengan rumus panjang kali lebar? Oke, lupakan.

"Kau!" Aku berteriak histeris.

"Aku?" kulihat dia tersenyum kecil dan menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Ada apa denganku? Tidak 'kah kau merindukanku, _Jenong_?"

Tanpa sadar kugigit bibir bawahku kuat-kuat hingga terasa keram dan kutatap mata birunya dengan pandangan buram. Ya ampun, sejak kapan mataku berkaca-kaca? "Kakak ..," gumamku lirih.

Dia melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari koper yang ia bawa, lalu ia melepas kacamata hitamnya. Dan terakhir dia membuka lebar kedua tangannya.

Entah sejak kapan aku memiliki kekuatan teleportasi seperti Jong In _Oppa _dalam video clip EXO yang berjudul MAMA. Yang aku tahu, tak sampai hitungan detik aku telah berada dalam dekapan hangat lelaki yang selama ini kurindukan.

"Apa kau merindukanku?" Dia berbisik pelan. Tak pelak aku pun langsung mengangguk pasti.

"Tentu saja. Aku merindukanmu, Kak Toneri. Sangat merindukanmu!"

Apa aku pernah menceritakan siapa kak Toneri? Yap, dia adalah Otsutsuki Toneri, pangeran berkuda putihku, pujaan hatiku, jodoh sejak lahirku dan suami masa depanku. _Uhuk_, maksudku, dia adalah mantan tetanggaku. Ya, setidaknya ia telah menjadi tetanggaku sejak aku lahir hingga aku berusia delapan tahun. Usia kami terpaut cukup jauh. Sepuluh tahun.

Yang aku tahu, kak Toneri harus pindah ke Otogakure untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya. _Psst_, kudengar Universitas di Otogakure bagus. Maka dari itu kak Toneri memilih untuk pindah ke sana. Masih sangat segar dalam ingatanku saat kak Toneri pindah aku menangis histeris. Bahkan ayah dan ibu dibuat kewalahan karena tangisanku tidak berhenti sampai dua hari dua malam. _Geez!_

"Apa sebegitu tampannya aku sampai membuatmu meneteskan air liur seperti itu?" Sedikit tersentak kaget, aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa saat ketika kak Toneri ternyata sedang menatapku dalam dengan senyum kalemnya. Oh, wajahku terasa sangat panas. "Wajahmu memerah." Katanya sambil menusuk pipiku dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Hentikan," kutundukkan kepalaku sambil memakan es krim miliku yang ternyata sudah meleleh. Astaga, sudah berapa lama aku melamun? Sesekali kuintip wajah rupawan pangeranku dari sela poniku yang menyamping. Ya ampun, aku malu sekali.

Setelah acara reuni mengharukan di depan rumahku, kak Toneri mengajakku jalan-jalan dan di sinilah kami berakhir. Taka's Cafe. Jam telah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Kami banyak bicara. Dan yang membuatku senang adalah kak Toneri ternyata akan menetap di sini. Menjadi tentanggaku lagi, lebih dari itu ... aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini untuk membuatnya terpesona padaku.

Lelaki dewasa pasti menyukai wanita yang dewasa juga. Well, yeah ... aku memang bukan wanita dewasa, tapi aku wanita muda yang cukup menarik. Aku mempesona, seksi—_uhuk_, intinya siapa _sih_ yang tidak tertarik pada daun muda sepertiku? _Fufufu..._

"Masih tidak berubah ternyata," katanya sambil meminum kopinya tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dariku. "Tapi, aku suka rona merah yang selalu menghiasi pipimu itu, Jenong?"

Tuh 'kan? Belum apa-apa dia sudah menyukaiku. Kyaaaaaaaa! Aku hanya bisa tersenyum gugup dan menyampirkan anak rambut yang menghalangi pandangan ke telingaku.

"Sakura," mataku sukses melotot ketika entah sejak kapan kak Toneri duduk di sampingku dan dalam hitungan detik aku memekik kecil ketika dia mengangkatku ke pangkuannya. Catat, ke pangkuannya! "Kau sudah tumbuh dewasa, dan terlihat semakin cantik. Kau membuatku bergairah dengan bentuk tubuhmu yang ini," katanya sambil meremas ... ya ampuuuuun!

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa! Jangan! Jangan sentuh dadaku!" aku berteriak histeris sambil melindungi buah dadaku dengan kedua tanganku.

"Hah?!"

_DEG_! Tubuhku mematung ketika suasana mendadak hening. Kulihat seluruh pengunjung kafe menatapku _cengo_, lebih dari itu ... kulihat kak Toneri yang menatapku heran dari tempat duduknya tepat di hadapanku. Astaga, jadi tadi aku berkhayal melakukan adegan eksotis dengan kak Toneri?

Belum sempat rasa _shock _ini sembuh, mendadak aku merasa melayang. Dan ... mata kak Toneri terbelalak melihatku. Ada apa? "Sakura, awas!"

"Kyaaaaa!" ternyata bangku kafe yang aku duduki akan jatuh ke belakang akibat tanpa sadar tadi kudorong dengan punggungku. Ya Tuhan, kupejamkan kedua mataku erat. Aku akan jatuh. Menghitung detik demi detik kepalaku akan mendarat di lantai kafe yang keras membuatku bergidig. Namun, sudah lima detik, tapi kenapa aku masih merasa melayang? Dan, apa ini? Sesuatu yang ringan dan lembut menyentuh kedua sisi wajahku.

Kuberanikan untuk membuka mataku dan ... _DEG_! Rasanya bagai tersesat di langit malam tanpa bintang. Aku terpaku, menatap iris jelaga hitam sekelam malam yang sedang menatapku tenang. Mata itu ...

"Sudah puas kau berselingkuh di belakangku?" desisnya sinis.

... Astaga, Uchiha Sasuke? Tidaaaaaaaaaaak! Kenapa dia ada di sini?!

Kulihat ia berdiri setengah menunduk di belakang tubuhku dengan kedua tangan kekarnya yang menahan bangkuku. Ternyata sesuatu yang ringan dan lembut menyentuh kedua sisi wajahku adalah poninya. _Che_, apa-apaan itu? Mana kacamata culunnya?! Mau tampil sok keren di depanku? Cih. Dan apa katanya tadi, berselingkuh? Yang benar saja. Dia pikir dia siapa?

"Kau harus dihukum." Dia bersuara lagi.

Eh? A-apa? Jangan-jangan ... aku menatap Sasuke memelas. "Tidak, Sasuke ... kumohon, jangan lagi," ujarku pelan. Sasuke hanya diam, menatapku bengis dan ... kututup kedua mataku sambil menahan tangis ketika melihat Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya padaku dengan bibir sedikit terbuka. Bersiap melahap bibirku lagi. Segilanya aku pasti hanya akan membiarkannya menciumku di tempat yang sepi, tapi ini ... di dalam kafe yang ramai dengan seluruh mata yang kuyakini mengarah padaku. Mempermalukanku eh, Uchiha?

_Chu~_

Tamatlah riwayatku. Aku membencimu—_hah?_! Ini terasa basah dan ... hangat. Dengan cepat kubuka kedua mataku dan menatapnya tidak percaya. "S-Sasuke?"

"Aku selalu suka ketika kau memanggil namaku," katanya tenang sambil mengusap sedikit salivanya yang membasahi keningku. Bekas kecupan basahnya. "Panggilah terus namaku. Tatap aku. _Hanya_ aku dan mulai sekarang kau adalah pacarku. Pacar Uchiha Sasuke." Dia menatapku dengan tatapan yang tidak aku mengerti, tapi aku tahu ... dia tidak main-main dengan ucapannya.

"S-Sasuke, aku—"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan. Lagipula ini bukan permintaan, tapi perintah." Katanya arogan.

Udara, di mana udara? Kenapa mendadak aku lupa caranya bernapas? Aku bahkan tak peduli dengan tatapan para pengunjung kafe yang menatap kami dengan senyum kecil di wajah mereka, dan ... kak Toneri. Astaga! Aku lupa dengannya. Kulihat kak Toneri sedang menatap kami—aku dan Sasuke, datar tanpa ekspresi.

Sasuke menyentuh daguku dan mengarahkan tatapanku kembali padanya. Iris matanya menatapku tajam. "Dan Uchiha selalu mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan." Ucapannya diakhiri dengan kecupan ringan di atas bibirku. _Lagi_.

_Siapa saja, tolong tampar aku! Shannarooooo!_

…

A/N : Baru nulis lagi setelah hibernasi sekian lama. Well, masih ingatkah dengan fic ini? :D


	5. Valentine Kiss

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Naughty Kiss**

A Naruto Fanfiction by UchiHaruno Misaki

.

**[SasuSaku]**

* * *

Sedari kecil impianku sama halnya dengan impian para perempuan lainnya. Pertemuan romantis dengan pangeran berkuda putihku. Kencan di pinggir laut dan diakhiri dengan sesi ciuman pertama dengan cahaya matahari tenggelam sebagai latar belakangannya.

_Hm, romantis._

Yeah, itulah impianku. Setidaknya impianku masih suci sampai aku bertemu dengannya. Dalam enam belas tahun aku hidup, demi apa pun juga aku tidak pernah menyangka masa depanku akan jatuh pada bocah ingusan mesum yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

Menghela napas pasrah, kutatap pemandangan di bawah sana dari tempatku berdiri. Saat ini jam istirahat dan kini aku sedang berdiri setengah menyandar dengan bertopang dagu di pagar pembatas atap sekolah. Asal kalian tahu, ini sudah menjadi kebiasaanku sejak masuk sekolah menengah. Menyendiri di atas _rooftop_.

Udaranya begitu segar di bawah sinar matahari. Begitu sunyi. Menenangkan. Inilah hidup. Setidaknya dengan menyendiri seperti ini sedikit membantuku melupakan kejadian tiga hari yang lalu. Kejadian di mana si mesum itu mengklaimku sebagai pacarnya.

Cih, dia pikir dia siapa? Seenkanya saja. Dikira aku barang apa? Keterlaluan. Gara-garanya, kak Toneri seperti menghindariku beberapa hari ini. Dan tentu saja aku sedih. Sehari sejak kejadian itu, aku datang ke rumah di sebelah rumahku. Rumah yang akan kak Toneri tempati. Rencananya aku ingin membantunya berbenah. Mengingat dirinya baru saja pindah. Dan apa yang kudapat? Pengusiran.

Ya Tuhaaan! Sakitnya itu di sini. Di dada kiriku. Tega sekali kak Toneri mengusirku. Ya, walau kata _'mengusir' _kurang cocok sih, tapi tetap saja! Saat itu kak Toneri bilang …

_"Terima kasih, Sakura. Tapi kau tidak perlu membantu. Aku sudah selesai."_

Kan? Itu pengusiran secara halus. Aku tahu itu. Rasanya ingin menangis saja. Kak Toneri bahkan tidak memanggilku _Jenong_ lagi. Huwaaaa. Bapeeeer! Aku yakin semua itu gara-gara Sasuke.

Aku mendongak. Menatap langit biru dengan sendu. Aku ingat, sekarang adalah valentine days. Coklat di mana-mana dan sayangnya aku tidak mendapat satu pun coklat. Tersenyum miris, hatiku kembali berdenyut pedih. Kalau saja aku tidak kembali untuk mengambil buku matematika seminggu yang lalu, aku pasti tidak akan ada di posisi saat ini. Tidak ada pertemuan dengannya. Tidak ada ciuman dan yang pasti … aku pasti akan mendapatkan sebuah coklat dari kak Toneri. Hidupku berantakan karena dia. Uchiha Sasuke.

Menarik napas, aku menatap langit dengan tajam. Membayangkan wajah berkaca mata menyebalkan yang telah merampas keperawanan bibirku. "Aku membencimu, Sasuke!"

"Hn, aku juga sayang padamu."

Mataku terbeliak kaget. Bagaimana tidak? Mendadak ada yang memelukku dari belakang dan mengecup pipiku lembut. Dan sesaat kemudian dapat kurasakan dagu seseorang menopang di bahu kananku. Mendengus samar tanpa menoleh, aku memutar kedua mataku jengah. Well, yeah … seseorang itu Uchiha Sasuke. Pacar menyebalkanku.

**Krik. Krik. Krik.**

_Ding _… tunggu! Maksudku pacar pemaksaku, eh tidak! Maksudku orang menyebalkan yang memerintahkanku menjadi pacarnya. Ah, terserahlah! Pokoknya dia bukan pacarku! _Shanna_—**deg!** A-apa ini? K-kenapa tangan si mesum menggenggam tanganku, ah tidak … dia membuat tangan kananku yang sedari tadi terkepal menjadi terbuka. Dan … mataku melotot tidak percaya.

"Ini, ambilah." Sasuke meletakkan sesuatu di tanganku. "Selamat hari kasih sayang, Pacarku." Katanya yang membuatku menoleh padanya dan ...

**...chup!**

Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya, mataku lagi-lagi terbelalak lebar. Dia menciumku lagi. Di bibir! Harusnya aku berontak seperti kemarin-kemarin saat dia menciumku walau berakhir sia-sia, tapi ciumannya kali ini … terasa begitu berbeda. Terasa begitu lembut dan ... manis? Ya ampun. Bahkan aku tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhku. _Kenapa?_

Sasuke mengemut bibir bawahku begitu lembut sambil menatapku dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa kumengerti. Dan yang paling parah adalah … sejak kapan aku balas mengemut bibir atasnya?! Oh, astaga. Tuhan, Tuhan, ya Tuhaaaan!

Sebelum aku menyadari kebodohanku, Sasuke melepaskan dirinya dariku dan menatapku dengan takjub sambil mengacak rambut _raven _miliknya. "Kau balas menciumku," Sasuke bergumam sambil berjalan mundur menuju pintu atap. Dia masih menatapku … takjub. "Kau membalasnya. Kau menciumku, Sakura." Dan dia menghilang di balik pintu dengan senyum simpulnya. Dia terus tersenyum tidak habis pikir dan dia terlihat … _senang?_

Aku tidak terlalu yakin dengan apa yang telah terjadi tadi. Tapi, kenapa aku merasa ikut senang? Dan … kutatap sesuatu di tangan kananku. Ini coklat. Sebuah coklat yang kuharapkan dari kak Toneri nyatanya aku dapatkan dari dia. Si mesum menyebalkan itu. Uchiha Sasuke.

Dengan segera kubuka bungkus coklat itu dan memakannya dengan air mata yang sedikit menetes dari ujung mataku. Tuhan, coklat valentine pertamaku. "Rasanya manis." Gumamku sambil menatap langit cerah. Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terasa manis di bibirku. Coklat ini, atau ... _bibir Sasuke?_

Selama ini hanya Sasuke yang menciumku, dalam artian aku tidak pernah balik menciumnya. Jadi, aku tidak tahu kalau bibirnya terasa begitu lembut dan kenyal dan …

**Blush. Blush. Blush.**

Astaga, astaga, astaga! Apa yang aku pikirkan? Kenapa aku jadi mesum seperti ini? Argh! Pasti aku sudah tertular penyakit mesum dari si Uchiha itu. Ya, pasti!

_Uchiha Sasuke, apa yang sudah kaulakukan padaku? Shannarooo!_

…

A/N : Selamat hari valentine. Semoga suka sama chapter kali ini xD Sasa lagi bingung, sebenernya mau sampe mana fic ini berlanjut. Menurut kalian gimana readers? Mau stop di sini, atau … ? Mau liat respon para readers dulu deh. :D


	6. Tomato's Kiss

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Naughty Kiss**

A Naruto Fanfiction by UchiHaruno Misaki

.

**[SasuSaku]**

* * *

Aku yakin, aku pasti sudah gila. Ya, Tuhan. Apa yang sudah aku lakukan? Beberapa jam terakhir ini aku hanya diam termenung di dalam kamarku. Dengan keadaan sangat acak-acakan. Memeluk guling berkepala Panda milikku erat, dan _oh.,_ ingatkan aku kalau beruntung hari ini adalah hari libur. Mengingat insiden coklat di atap sekolahku beberapa hari yang lalu sudah membuat otak milikku bergeser ... sepertinya. Bagaimana tidak? Kalian pasti ingat atau bahkan sangat mengingatnya dengan jelas. Iya kan?

_Aku..._

Balas mencium b-bi-bib-bibir si culun itu! Bibir yang begitu jantan. Kenyal. Lembab. Basah.

_Plak!_

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"KUHARAP BUKAN KAU SAKURA HARUNO! BERHENTILAH MENJERIT SEPERTI ORANG GILA DAN SEGERALAH MANDI! KAU SUDAH BERJANJI AKAN MEMBANTU IBU BELANJA KE PASAR KAN?!"

Sontak saja aku melempar si Panda dan bergegas lari ke kamar mandi. Oh Sakura ... Sakura, pipimu merah. Berhentilah menjadi orang bodoh hanya gara-gara si bodoh itu. Aku hampir saja melupakan janjiku kepada ibu. Semua ini karena si culun sok ganteng itu. _Aih_ ... sadarlah sakura. Si Sasuke itu _nggak_ ganteng sama sekali. Ya, oke ganteng _dikit_ 'lah. Tapi, bagaimana pun juga coklatnya manis semanis bibirnya.

…**blush…**

Tunggu?! Apalagi yang kaupikirkan jidat lebar! Berhentilah berkata omong kosong dan bergegaslah mandi.

Oh Astaga. Kuharap hari ini akan berjalan dengan baik. Ya, setidaknya aku bersyukur dan sangat yakin tidak akan bertemu dengan pacarku itu. Haha. Ya Tuhan ... pacar? Apalagi yang sudah kukatakan ini?! Demi neptunus...

"SAKURA!"

"AH, IYA IBU!"

_Well_ ... kurasa aku harus benar-benar bergegas mandi kalau tidak ingin ibuku memenggal kepala kucing tetangga. Tunggu apa yang kukatakan ini? Oh, apapun itu aku harus segera menyiram kepalaku ini dengan air. Sedikit error kurasa.

…

Telor. Terigu. Minyak sayur. Gula. Garam. Bubuk cokelat. Bumbu pedas. Mie. Daging. Saus. Sirup. Lemon.

Mm, hmm ... apalagi ya? Aku sedikit lupa tadi apa-apa saja yang ibu butuhkan di dapur. Ingatkan aku untuk menulisnya lain kali. Begitu semangat aku sampai lupa mencatat pesanan ibu. _Fyuh... _menghela napas pelan agak berat kututup mataku untuk mengingat apa yang ibuku pesan.

"Tomat."

Tersenyum lebar aku segera membuka kedua mataku. "Ah, iya tomat!" Aku segera berbalik untuk menuju rak sayuran. Dan—

"Hey pacar."

_KAMI-SAMA!_

"S-Sasuke?" Ya ampun. Apa yang dia lakukan di sini? Dari sekian banyak tempat di kota ini, kenapa harus bertemu dengannya di sini?! Bodohnya dirimu Sakura. Kenapa juga kau tak sadar tadi yang bilang tomat siapa? Lihatlah yang kulihat saat ini. Si culun Sasuke sedang berdiri dengan setelan baju kasual yang begitu santai. Celana kain selutut dengan kaos hitam bersablon **Turn Back Crime.** Dan jangan lupakan, dia juga sedang mengunyah sebuah tomat segar dengan begitu lahap. Oh Dewa ... saking lahapnya memakan tomat tak sadarkah dia setetes air buah tomat itu menetes di ujung bibirnya.

_Wait..._ bibir? Kutatap bibirnya yang ... "lezat."

"Apa?" Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya sok lugu. "Lezat? Apanya yang lezat, Pacar?" Aku tersentak dan menggeleng kaku. Bodoh. Apa yang kukatakan? Sasuke tersenyum jahil, detik berikutnya ia berjalan mendekatiku dan aku hanya bisa berjalan mundur sampai kurasakan punggungku menyentuh rak makanan. Dan Sasuke memenjarakanku dengan sebelah tangannya. "Yang kaumaksud lezat itu ini...," katanya sambil menunjukkan sisa tomat di tangannya, "ah … atau _ini_?"

Mataku sukses melotot melihat ia menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Oh ya ampun. Ya Tuhan... sontak saja aku gelagapan dan langsung mencoba untuk tenang. "Kau gila ya? Tentu saja tomatnya yang lezat! Bukan bibirmu, Bodoh!" Sasuke terkekeh kecil dan membuatku semakin kesal. "Menyingkirlah!"

Sasuke bergeming. "Jadi tomat ini yang lezat? Baiklah aku akan memberikan sisa tomatku untukmu." Katanya sambil ... tunggu? Kenapa dia memakan sisa tomatnya? Katanya untukku? Aku menatapnya tak terima.

"Kenapa kau—**hmppp!**"

_Well_, seharusnya aku tahu ini. Kututup kedua mataku erat dan mencengkeram troli belanjaanku. Menahan rasa ketika Sasuke mendorong lidahnya masuk ke mulutku. Memainkan perannya dengan begitu baik di mulutku. Oh, aku tak berani membuka mataku. Karena aku yakin semua orang yang ada di super market ini sedang menonton kami! Kami-sama, _aku rasa..._

…_tampaknya_ aku sudah terbiasa dengan ciumannya. Dan tak dapat kupungkiri. Ini begitu nikmat. Dan ... menganggumkan. Seberapa pun rasanya ingin menolak, aku tak bisa. Terbukti dengan hal mengejutkan terjadi selanjutnya. Aku mendorong Sasuke hingga pungungnya menyentuh boks ATM di depan kami dan aku yang menyerang bibirnya penuh gairah. Astaga ... aku _nggak_ pernah merasa begitu menginginkan sesuatu sebesar ini hingga aku berbuat nekad.

Dapat kurasakan tubuh Sasuke menegang. Namun menit berikutnya Sasuke menyeringai. "Haruno ... tak salah aku memilihmu." Ucapnya disela ciuman kami.

_Ahh..._ persetan dengan semuanya. Terkutuklah kau ... apa yang harus aku kutuk? Diriku? Terserahlah. Sekarang untuk kalian berhentilah tersenyum dan melotot. Pergilah dan jangan ganggu kami.

Bibirnya. Ya Tuhan. Bibirnya. Begitu lezat.

_Shannaro!_

* * *

**Note's **: Malem _minna_. Sebenernya sekali Sasa gatau harus ngelakuin apa sama ini fict gaje n' garing boring. xD Mau distop dan dibiarin buluk kayak *ehem* **beberapa** fanfic Sasa, apa diidupin lagi. Dan akhirnya Sasa lnjut sesuai moody aja dah. Gatau endingnya gimana ini. Wkwkwk.


End file.
